TECHNICAL FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to manually operated pumps and more particularly to a pump designed to extract liquid from a breast.
Recent reports have shown breast feeding of infants to be more desirable over prepared formula feeding. The reports have further shown that an infant nursed with the mother's natural unadulterated milk may have a better chance at a happier more peaceful existence.
In this light, many mothers have started returning to a policy of feeding their children their own milk. As is perhaps well known, a child does not always desire to be fed at a convenient time or place. Oftentimes, a mother works or is otherwise separated from her child, whether voluntarily, as when she goes out for an evening, or involuntarily, as by a sickness, yet, by using the invention the child may still have the full benefit of the mother's nourishing milk. Also, when a mother is in a public place with her infant child, the infant may desire to be fed at that moment; and, if the mother does not want to expose her breast at a particular time or place, she may, nevertheless, carry a convenient supply of her own milk for the child instead of being forced to feed the infant a prepared formula, let the infant cry, or seek a semi-private place. Since none of these latter alternatives is satisfactory, it is apparent that there is a need for the instant invention to be described more fully hereinafter.
It is under these circumstances the applicant has developed his invention, a mechanical device capable of extracting milk from a mother's breast and after extraction storing it in a receptacle for use in a public or a convenient place without the risk of the mother having to expose her breasts or other undesirable circumstances as described above.
The device is relatively simple as is explained more fully hereinafter.